Phoebe's News
by Katie'Francis
Summary: A young girl is left with a huge decision at 15, and falls out with her best friend in the process.


"Yep. Okay. Bye mum." Phoebe hung up. She was in the waiting room at her local doctors. She had been lucky to get the appointment actually, as she wasn't registered.  
"Phoebe Carton." the speakers echoed around the hollow room, and Phoebe jumped nervously. The nurse opened her door and gestured for Phoebe to sit down.  
"So, Phoebe is it? Yes, what seems to be the problem?" Phoebe looked at the floor for a moment.  
"Umm.." she began, "I don't know where to start really.. Um.. Well.. I think I may be pregnant.." The doctor's mouth dropped open.

After what had seemed like hours Phoebe was allowed to leave, and went straight to her best friend Jen's house. Jen opened the door and dragged her friend up stairs, and hurled her into her bedroom.  
"Did you get the test?" she whispered frantically.  
"No. Not yet. I have to send off a test in six weeks." Jen shook her head, her long brown ponytail swishing behind her.  
"If you are, in six weeks..." she stopped as her mother entered the room.  
"Jen, darling, do you and Phoebe want anything? I'm just popping out." Jen shook her head. Her mother left and shut the door.

Phoebe sighed and led back on Jen's bed. She loved Jen's room, it was dark and comfy, a lot like her own but nicer. The walls were dark purple, the curtains were black with diamonds on them. The bed has a black metal frame and black sheets. The chandelier was black and the rugs were dark purple. Quite the opposite of Jen herself really.

She had bright green eyes, soft brown hair and a kind, round face, quite the opposite of her gothic room. Phoebe had bright blonde hair, sparkly green eyes and a thin face, like a model's.

For a while, they just lay there. Phoebe on the bed and Jen on the floor. Then, Phoebe's phone went off.  
"Hello? Oh, mum. Yeah? Okay, I'm coming." she rang off and stood up. "I gotta go." she told Jen.  
"Why?"  
"I dunno. My mum wants me."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know!"  
"You're lying." hissed Jen, narrowing her eyes.  
"Whatever. See you tomorrow."  
"What, your mum don't want you?"  
"School." Pheobe raised her eyebrows.  
"Whatever. See yourself out." Jen lay down and put her hands over her eyes. Phoebe left. When she got home, her mum made a huge fuss, asking repetitively about some flu shots.  
"What shots?" Phoebe asked, confused.  
"You went to the doctor's today! You said it was your shots for the flu!"  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" Phoebe went upstairs. It was nearly eight o'clock by her phone time. She led on her bed, and drifted off to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
Phoebe's hand reached over and slapped the alarm. But instead of turning over to sleep as usual, she got up, showered and dressed. Must be due to the early night, she thought. She went downstairs and got ready for school, when she started to feel queasy. She ran upstairs, trying to get into the bathroom. Unfortunately, she didn't make it. She threw up on the landing, again and again her head being forced down. Eventually she stopped, threw her head back and gasped for air.  
"Phoebe! Phoebe, love, are you alright?!" her mum came out of her room, and saw the vomit. "Oh my God! Are you feeling okay?!" she flung her arms around Phoebe's neck. Phoebe, still breathing deeply, nodded and pushed her mum away.  
"I...gotta...get...to...school." she said in between breaths. Her mum nodded, and Phoebe left, twenty minutes early, for school.

At school, Phoebe rushed off to find Jen. She was by the art block, surrounded by some girls in their year. She glanced up and caught sight of Phoebe, a snide look on her face. She turned to the girls.  
"I mean, who does THAT at our age?! 15 isn't even the beginning of our lives!" Phoebe flew over to where Jen was. "Yes?" Jen asked nastily. Phoebe dragged her over to the main door.  
"What... Um.. What were you guys just... Um talking about?" Phoebe's mouth was dry. Jen laughed viciously.  
"Just that girl in English Lit. She only went and got a tattoo, didn't she!" Phoebe's heart slowed down. Jen started walking back to the girls on the benches. "Oh. There's a sale on at Mothercare this week." she called as she walked away. She turned and shrugged at Phoebe, then went back to her bench.

Phoebe's heart seemed to drop into her stomach, and tears now filled her glassy green eyes.  
"Some friend." she called after Jen, and Jen rubbed her stomach, the evil glint in her eye.

First and second lesson went okay, Phoebe was in the highest English and Maths class, away from Jen and her foul friends. Break went downhill; Jen offered Phoebe some cake and told her loudly it was for her "cravings". Third, fourth and fifth lessons were hell. Jen was throwing hints of Phoebe's secret left, right and center. By the time school was finished, Phoebe felt sick, tired and scared. She wanted to curl up in a ball and the ground to swallow her. As soon as she was home, she threw her bedroom door shut and got into bed, face down in the covers. Tears poured down her face. Her mum wasn't going to be home for hours.

Suddenly, the bell went. Phoebe crawled out of bed and slumped downstairs to the door. She opened the door an inch and put her head in the gap. It was Jen.  
"What?" Phoebe asked, shocked at the appearance of Jen at her door.  
"I'm sorry for today. Can I come in?" she pushed the door open a little further, and reached for Phoebe's hand. "I wouldn't tell ANYONE. EVER! I promised at the start! It's up to you. What are you doing with it?"  
"I don't know." Phoebe broke down in tears and pulled Jen inside.  
"You relax. Go into the lounge and I'll make you a hot chocolate." Jen said. Phoebe nodded and slouched onto the big comfy chair in the corner of her lounge. Jen came in a minute later and settled on the sofa, placing two mugs of hot chocolate on the table.  
"What are you going to do?" she asked.  
"I don't know." Phoebe sighed. "It's too late to get rid of it. I'm nearly four weeks in and my test is in four weeks." Jen shook her head.  
"I've brought you something. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small box from the chemist. She threw it to Phoebe. It was a home-pregnancy test. Phoebe stood up and threw her arms round Jen's neck. She ran upstairs and did the test.

Five minutes later, Phoebe came downstairs, her eyes tearing up again.  
"I am." she mumbled to Jen. Jen's eyes widened.  
"Oh God." Jen took their cups into the kitchen and Phoebe could have sworn she'd heard a rustling noise, but by now she was so upset, and completely drowned of energy, she brushed it off as her imagination. Jen walked back in. "I have to go now, hun. I'll see you at school tomorrow if you're up to coming in." she smiled sweetly and left. Phoebe shoved the test under her chair cushion, sat back and fell asleep.

When she woke up, her mum was in the kitchen.  
"Phoebe?" she walked into the room. "Oh good, you're up." She perched on the end of the sofa. "Would you perhaps be able to explain why Jen left a mothercare bag on our kitchen table?" Phoebe opened her mouth, then closed it stupidly. Her mum went into the kitchen and came back in with a bag full of dummies and babygrows."Oh look. There's a card." Phoebe's mum raised an eyebrow. " 'Dear Phoebe, my best friend.' Aww how sweet! 'I just want to say I'm so proud of you for keeping you calm through this, and whatever decision you make I'm behind you.' " she glanced up at Phoebe. " 'Whatever happens, you can use them, sell them, keep them.. I love you Phoeb's, chin up babe. Love from Jen.' Now, young lady, would you like to explain?" Phoebe's mum eventually stopped.

Phoebe swallowed.

"I'm pregnant mum. And I am going to keep it."


End file.
